To Walk with a Burden
by FailingElegance
Summary: The Uchihas were a proud and prestigious clan, they say to me. It's simply amazing how many people are ignorant of what they wanted to do. They label them as heroes of a tragic tale. However, I know of its dark history, and I am to walk with the burden of their crimes as the eldest son of Sasuke Uchiha. OC.


**So, I've always seen these post-ending stories about Naruto, focused around different types of characters, but I've yet to see more than mainly focused around the main characters' children or anything alike thereof. I'm pretty sure there are more, though. Maybe I haven't looked hard enough.**

**This idea came from my thinking about what would happen after Naruto ends, obviously. Thus, I'd assume everything would not be all happy and cheerful forevermore, so here is my attempt on a post-epilogue story. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

**P.S. This story takes place 20 years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Naruto.**

**To Walk with a Burden**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Unwanted Solitude**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

I sat secluded on a cliff, staring up at the afternoon sky. Thirty to forty feet below, the summer tree leaves swayed in the gentle breeze, allowing me to hear the soft sound of their rustling.

Listening to the birds chirp their melodies, I let out a peaceful sigh and closed my eyes and laid down on the grass beneath where I was sitting.

"I thought I would find you here, Seiji." I opened my eyes and tilted my head back to get a better view of the girl walking toward me. I saw Kaya—my best friend since childhood—walking in my direction. Her bronze-colored hair, reaching midway down her back, slightly bobbed with each step, and easily complemented her ocean-green eyes. She sat down next to me, supporting her weight on her arms.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I can't just come and see my best friend?" She teased playfully, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. At the time, she was fifteen years of age about to turn sixteen in a month, while I turned sixteen two months ago. "So, what brings you here?" She asked, looking around to observe the scenery.

"I wanted to look at something beautiful. I've been staring at a barren, snowy wasteland for the past week. Not much to look at," I said, referring to the mission I had earlier.

She chuckled a little and then laid down fully.

The previous days I had spent delivering a package to some important delegate. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't located in the Land of Snow. I would never get used to that place, no matter how many times I was sent there.

We sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. It was the first time I'd seen her for about a week, so I asked a simple, "How have you been, Kaya?"

She looked at me with a weird expression, almost as if she couldn't believe I'd ask that question. "I can't believe you asked such a bland question," she said, turning over to face me.

"Well what did you expect me to ask?"

"How about, 'Kaya, you look lovely today, why is that?'" She said, deepening her voice as an attempt to mimic my own.

"That's not a question normal people ask," I said as a matter-of-fact.

"I don't consider you a normal person, Mr. Heir to the Uchiha patriarchy."

I made a face at her, which only made her laugh under her breath. She sat quietly for a while and the eventually said, solemnly, "I've been scared, mostly worried, though."

I gave her a questioning look, and then, she elaborated further. "You asked how me how I've been," she explained. "I've been worried."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"The first time you went to the Land of Snow, you went with Fujirou, and you guys almost didn't make it back." Her face saddened at recalling the memory. "I hate it when you are sent on a mission there."

Fujirou—our other teammate—and I, about eight months ago, traveled to the Land of Snow to retrieve some documents about Otogakure's current status at the time. And on the way back, we ran into a group of bandits and thieves. They were no problem, of course, but the problem arose when our backpacks—which carried of our food, shelter, and map—were destroyed during our battle with them. We had to use the sun as a means of direction, and luckily, we came across a village on the border of the Land of Snow. After the villagers saw us in our condition, they immediately started to work on warming us and feeding us food. We told them about how and why we were without any means of shelter and food. They, then, told us that we didn't have to pay them anything for their work. Apparently, the bandits we ran into were terrorizing the village of-and-on, so they said since they were now gone that we were welcomed back at anytime. Sadly, the supplies and food they gave us when we left were mediocre, and needless to say, we got back to Konoha a week late and almost died from hypothermia and starvation. I was surprised that we didn't get frostbite more than anything else.

Afterwards, every time we had a mission to go to the Land of Snow, they made sure to accompany us with one or two extra people to not have repeat. This time, however, I went by myself due to everyone being busy when I was given the task, so I guess it makes sense why Kaya was so worried.

"Well, I'm fine, Kaya. Everything went smoothly this time," I said, attempting to cheer her up.

"Heh, yeah, your right. I guess that's all I could ask for, huh?" She said, trying to elate the currently depressing mood. "Want to train?" Kaya asked, eventually, forcing a smile, her eyes pleading to drop the subject.

I eventually let out a sigh and simply replied, "Can't."

"And why is that?"

"Don't have any equipment with me."

A smirk grew on her lips. "I thought you Jonin were—" she put her hands in the air "—'always prepared,'" she finished with air quotes. That was what Kakashi, our former sensei, explained to us on the day I was promoted to a jonin half a year ago. He still says it, every now and again, just to tick Kaya off.

Kakashi once told me and Fujirou that he used to be the sensei of my father and mother, and Fujirou's father, the Hokage, twenty years ago. However, after the three of us were promoted to Chunin, he joined the Konoha council, which now consisted of five members. He said that he joined because of his old age of fifty years, which is pretty understandable.

"Well, we can always train without equipment, I suppose," I said, getting to my feet.

"No, we need everything." She said, getting to her feet, as well.

"You sure you don't want to do a friendly spar? Hand-to-hand combat?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

She promptly said no again and began to walk toward the direction of the village.

I quickly caught up and began walking by her side. She and I had been best friends since we were seven and somehow managed to get put on the same genin team, probably had something to do with the Hokage, who my father was best friends with. When I asked him about it, he answered, "He thought it would be smart to put two friends on the same team because it promotes teamwork. I can't say I disagree." The other person our team was, as you already know, the Hokage's only child, Fujirou. He and I had been friends since as long as I can remember, longer than I've known Kaya, but for some reason I feel as if I get along better with her than I do him. Doesn't mean that the three of us still aren't best friends, however.

After we finally reached the village, I told Kaya that I would meet her at Training Ground Three after I got my things. We departed from each other, and I, then, took my usual route home.

* * *

Upon entering my home, I was greeted with a comfortable silence.

Earlier that day, after completing the mission I was sent on, I returned home and was embraced by my mother. She also had a problem with me going to the Land of Snow, but she didn't complain about it a lot and very rarely brought up her discomfort of it. I was kind of glad that she didn't. I'm not a person who can deal with other's sadness too well.

I proceeded past the living room and up the stairs to my bedroom.

My room was simple. There was a desk with many papers and scrolls on it and a small desk lamp, as well. My bed was pushed against the wall, and a window hanging above it allowed the sunlight to pour inside, giving my room a natural glow.

I immediately started to grab my equipment: kunai, shuriken, and scrolls. After getting all of my gear, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, only to be confronted by my eleven year old little sister, Akari.

"Are you going on a mission, Seiji?" She asked me. Her dark red hair seemed to bob with excitement as if knowing to where she wanted to direct the conversation. Just before Akari was born, everyone decided to place bets on if her hair color would be black, like my father's, or pink, like my mother's. Needless to say, they were all wrong.

"No, I haven't been scheduled any missions," I answered. Before she had time to respond, the door opened, revealing my Mother walking in with the Hokage's wife.

"Oh, hey you two."

"Hi, Aunt Hinata," Akari greeted with a smile.

"Gosh, you're looking more and more like your mom everyday, minus the pink hair, of course," she said, smiling brightly. My mother told me that, once upon a time, Aunt Hinata used to be the shyest person she knew. She told me that she regained her confidence because of Uncle Naruto. I guess being around someone that bright and cheerful all the time would rub off on a person.

"Where are you heading, Seiji?" Mom asked as she took in my attire.

"I'm leaving to go train with Kaya," I replied. "Where's dad, by the way?"

"He's with Naruto," Hinata answered. "I assume they're hanging out, or something."

"Probably at Ichiraku's," Mom said, giving a light smile. "You know how much Naruto loves his ramen." They both let out a soft chuckle.

"Seiji, can I train with you and Kaya? You know, for the Chunin Exams? It's only two months away," my sister asked, tapping me on my shoulder. There was really no harm in letting her come. She was an exceptional fighter, and could hold her own against any Chunin. After I conceded in her request, she beamed brightly at me. "Okay, I'm going to get my stuff." She said with a huge smile on her face and then ventured upstairs to her room.

"So, how is Kaya doing?" Hinata asked, eventually.

"Fine, I suppose."

"Just fine?" She continued.

"A little anxious, too. Jonin exams and all. She only needs to complete one more B-mission to qualify for a recommendation."

"Well, I'm sure she'll do fine. She is a wonderful kunoichi after all." She flashed a smile at me, then she and my mother sauntered into the kitchen.

After I followed them, mom turned around and asked, "Seiji, what do you think you want for dinner?"

"Not sure but—"

"We should have some nikujaga," a voice interrupted me from behind. I turned around and looked at Akari who had a shuriken holster strapped to her right thigh, a hip pouch, and a Konoha forehead protector.

"We don't have any potatoes," my mother said, rummaging through the cabinets. "Guess I'll go to the store."

Akari shifted in her spot. "We can have something different. There's no need to go to the store," Akari began, looking a bit guilty.

"No, it's no trouble. I actually need to go to the store, anyway." She stopped searching and turned to Hinata. "Want to go with me?" She asked her.

"I'll be happy to join, Sakura," Hinata answered. Mom smiled in response.

"Well then, We'll be leaving, too," I said, "You ready, Akari?"

She a gave nod and made her way outside with Aunt Hinata and our mother. I followed suit and let the door close behind me.

Mother walked over to us and planted a kiss on each of our foreheads and then went off with Hinata while Akari and I went the opposite way to the training grounds.

The walk there was uneventful. I passed the time, by talking to Akari about different strategies for the Chunin exams, like what to expect during the three parts of the it. For example, what to do at the start of the second stage, or how and when to study your opponents abilities.

During my Chunin exams, my teammates, Fujirou and Kaya, and I all were able to get the third stage. However, Kaya couldn't beat Fujirou, leaving he and I at the finals, and I came out victorious. We three were promoted to Chunin that year.

Before the Chunin Exams started our sensei, Kakashi, told us that if we all became chunin, then he would treat us to anything we wanted. He claimed that it would be good "motivation." Needless to say, we almost cleaned out all of his money because of Fujirou's huge appetite that he no doubtedly he gets from his father. I've seen the way Uncle Naruto eats.

"Seiji," Akari asked. I gave her a questioning look, and she continued, "I overheard mom and dad talking about something named Team Taka. What exactly is that?" She asked with curious eyes.

I could have told her the truth, told her that our father used to be a criminal, a missing-nin, who worked for one of the most notorious people in the ninja world and wanted to destroy Konoha and all its people. But, that it wasn't my job to say nor was it any of my business. The only person who would be telling her that was he, our father, and whenever he deemed her ready, she would know all about the Uchiha clan's dark past, and its plot against Konoha.

So, instead, I answered, "Old acquaintances of theirs." It wasn't exactly a lie nor was it the full truth of the matter.

"Oh," she mumbled.

I wished she would never figure it out, though. I wished she would stay ignorant to our clan's past, but she wouldn't. Akari would know the truth, eventually, whether from our father or not.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and after ten minutes we entered the training ground. My eyes started scanning the area searching for Kaya. I found her sitting under a tree staring out to the lake. She immediately turned around after hearing us approach her and walked over.

"Didn't know you were training with us," she acknowledged. Her eyes were focused on Akari, who was standing next to me with a smile on her face. "Chunin exams?" She asked.

Akari nodded.

"Rules?" Kaya asked.

"I thought it was anything goes?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, that's right," She said, remembering what she mentioned earlier that day.

"Let's get started, then," I said, jumping backwards into an offensive stance. The two of them did the same, each taking their own. I quickly gathered my chakra to my eyes and activated my Sharingan. Noticing this, Akari activated her own Sharingan, which, unlike mine, was not complete with three tomoes per eye, and instead, consisted only of two in each.

Still—pretty good for an eleven year old.

"Hey, no fair!" Kaya complained, a frown noticeable on her face.

"You said we could use everything," I said with a smug smirk growing on my lips. "And besides you'll need all the practice you can get for the Jonin exams."

She narrowed her eyes and did not waste time charging at me, a kunai in hand.

* * *

The soft orange light of the sunset poured onto my face as I sat on the trunk of a tree along with Kaya and Akari. Beads of sweat ran down my cheek and dripped to the ground.

Constantly wanting to train with me, this certainly wasn't the first time I went against Akari's Sharingan, and it was interesting how she used it, staying on the defense and waiting to attack when an opening was available. And I'll admit, to be honest, she had better control over her Sharingan than I did when I was her age, and I couldn't help but praise her for it.

After resting for another five minutes we each pushed ourselves to our feet.

"I'm going to go home and wash up, maybe take a bath. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked us.

I nodded. She, then, disappeared in a puff of smoke and a flurry of leaves.

"How was I?" My little sister asked, eventually.

"Might want to work on your taijutsu a bit more, but other than that, you're beyond ready to take the chunin exams." I answered, truthfully.

"Maybe a little bit of your weapon handling, as well." I whipped my head around towards the voice to meet the eyes of my father who was wearing an expressionless face, but I could see the pride towards her in his eyes.

"I think she did fine with her weapons, Sasuke," the Hokage said, smiling as he walked over to us, alongside my father. Naruto was without the traditional Hokage apparel and almost never wore it. Instead, he adorned an orange overcoat with orange pants and a blue undershirt. He said that the Hokage clothing was too flashy and just wanted to wear something simple.

"Thanks, Uncle Naruto," she said sticking out her tongue towards our father, who frowned upon seeing it.

Turning his attention to me, he said, "Your mother told us to get you two because dinner would be ready soon—"

"Yeah, but, we saw that you guys were training, so we decided to sit back and watch," Naruto interjected, wrapping an arm around his best friend, who, like the best friend he was, promptly shrugged it off.

"But," Father continued, "I'd assume it's ready now."

"I hope Sakura made miso ramen," Naruto said more to himself than us.

"We're having nikujaga," I explained.

"Oh," he mumbled, slightly disappointed. "Well, I guess that's not so bad," he added, immediately cheering back up and giving a toothy grin.

"Sorry, Uncle Naruto, if I knew you were eating with us, then I would have suggested something with ramen," Akari apologized, laughing lightly.

"It's no trouble, really, but we should get back, though. Your mom will have my head if I make her wait any longer," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head as we started to venture toward home.

Halfway there while Akari and Naruto were having an animated conversation, I tugged on my father's shirt sleeve to signal him to fall back next to me. He gave me a questioning look, and then, he and I slowed our pace as to put distance between the other two.

"Akari is starting to ask more questions," I said softly so only he could hear.

"What was it this time?" He asked in the same volume.

"Team Taka," I answered. "You know she'll figure out eventually."

"I won't tell her until after the Chunin Exams. She might stress over it and hinder her ability to do well." I could hear the shame in his voice. The shame for what he did, for what our clan did. It must have been hard for him to go on after returning to the village. Uncle Naruto said that the villagers always shot glares filled with malice and distrust my father's way whenever he roamed the streets, and that it took at least a year before he was back on a somewhat friendly basis with them.

"What if she finds out by herself?" I eventually asked. "She's already becoming a little skeptical."

"Then, I'd have to explain it to her either way, wouldn't I?" He sighed.

"Hey! What are you guys doing all the way back there!" Naruto shouted.

In our conversation, the space between us and them increased by at least twenty yards, leaving us looking sort of silly. I caught a glimpse of my father's expression out of the corner of my eye, but his face was blank, and he seemed to be lost in thought. It was times like those where the gravity of his situation hit me, and with all the things my father has gone through, I couldn't help but worry about him sometimes.

* * *

The house was peaceful when we entered, and Naruto immediately bounded to the kitchen as Mom and Aunt Hinata just started to set the food on the table. My mother instantly noticed the grime on mine and Akari's bodies and told us to go wash up, and that the food would be waiting for us when we got back.

There were a total of three bathrooms in the house: two upstairs and one downstairs in my parents bedrooms. Obviously we both went to the ones upstairs.

After entering the bathroom, I peeled the sweat-plastered clothes from my body and stepped into the shower. I gave a content sigh as the water pelted my body, and I just stood there, letting it calm me. After what I thought to be a couple of minutes, I began to actually clean myself. I could literally feel the dirt and grime wash away from my skin with each scrub.

Soon I was finished, and I stepped out the shower, gathered my clothes, and deposited them in my laundry basket. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my casual clothing. After slipping them on, I strolled downstairs and noticed the table was empty. Seconds later, I could hear laughter erupt from the living room, which I could only presume to be Uncle Naruto.

I headed toward the living room. Walking inside, I noticed the atmosphere was lax and everyone was chatting idly. What surprised me, however, was that Akari somehow was able to eat her dinner that fast.

Becoming aware of my presence in the room my mother said, "Oh, Seiji, you were in the bathroom for a long time, almost an hour. You alright?"

So, that explains it. An hour. Really only felt like ten minutes or so.

"I'm fine," I finally answered. "Just lost track of time."

"Alright, then. After you fix yourself a bowl, how about you come and join us?" My mother suggested.

"Don't get too much, though. I might want some more!" Naruto said as an afterthought, with a huge grin across his face.

"More? You've already had four bowls," said my father, glaring at Uncle Naruto. Naruto could only laugh and scratch his head.

"Dad's right, Uncle Naruto," Akari chimed in. "I have a mission tomorrow that _you_ assigned. I planned on taking leftovers for me to eat."

"Oh yeah, I did assign you one, didn't I?" said Naruto, putting his hand on his chin as if deep thought. "Okay, how about this—"

"Naruto," my mother interrupted, becoming a bit impatient. "Hinata told me that you'd be eating with us, so I made plenty for you and everyone else."

"And don't worry Uncle Naruto, I'll leave you plenty," I added and then walked into the kitchen. I dug out a bowl from the cupboard and started to fill it with the nikujaga. After I got as much as I thought I was going to eat, I proceeded back to into the living room. I couldn't help but notice how much everyone was enjoying each other's company, lucky to have themselves a family to eat with.

"I think I'm going to Kaya's instead," I announced, slowing myself to a stop. "If you don't mind."

Naruto's face slightly faltered to a one more sad while my mother looked my way with a solemn expression and gave an understanding, "Okay."

I went back to the kitchen and began to search for a bento box. Finally finding two, I poured my nikuaga into one of them and deposited some from the pot into the other. I put a covering over the two and made my way to the door, balancing them one on top of the other. Carefully, I opened it and walked outside, closing it behind me.

Switching one of the bentos to my other hand, I realized it was night time now, and venturing closer and closer to the main part of the village, I noticed that it was quiet out this night, almost silent. The only sound was a gentle blow of the wind and the chirping of many crickets, and the only sources light were the moon and the faint glow of the street lamps.

I always enjoyed night more than I did the day. It's always more peaceful, and the village was always less chaotic. It's much easier to think without the sound of people yelling and talking loudly. Adding to this, the people who normally work their shifts during the night always seem to have a calm, almost tranquil, glow about them. That was one of the main reasons why I enjoyed night. Everyone seemed to be so much more placid and understanding.

Finally, after about a thirty minute peaceful walk, I arrived at Kaya's apartment complex.

It was basically a large three story building with each individual apartment entrance facing to the outside, and Kaya's was on the second floor. I walked up the first flight of stairs and shortly came to her door.

I gave a knock, and after a couple seconds of waiting, I heard an, "I'm coming," from inside. The door opened and revealed Kaya in her pajamas: blue sweatpants and a gray tank top. "Oh, hey," she said, slightly surprised. "What's up?" she asked.

I lifted the bento boxes, so she could see them. "Have you eaten dinner, yet?"

"I was just about to start making it." She backed away from the entrance to allow me access to her home.

I walked in and ventured into the kitchen, placing the bentos on the table. I sat down in the chair closest to me.

"So, what did you bring?" She asked as she sat in the chair across the small table.

"Nikujaga," I replied, peeling off the covers of the two boxes.

Normally, if one were to bring food to another person's home, he should bring enough food for everyone in the family such as the parents and siblings, just to be respectful. However, it's kind of difficult to do that when the family consists of only one person.

My best friend had no parents, or siblings for that matter.

She was an orphan.

Her parents abandoned her when she was seven years old, and my mom brought her home after finding her on the streets. That's how we met. However, she stayed for only a month and then snuck back to this apartment, the apartment she lived in before she was deserted. And to this point, she's been living on her own with no family.

My mother insisted that she stayed with us, but Kaya told her that she was responsible for this place and that she would get by somehow. For example, about a year after, she cleaned out her parents' bedroom and sold the objects inside, which sustained her for about half a year, but eventually the money ran out. Because of this, Father, Mother, Uncle Naruto, and Aunt Hinata all chipped in to help pay for rent and some supplies, no matter how badly she didn't want their help.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" She asked, pushing a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

Realizing I was staring at her, I uttered a quick apology and began to eat my food. Shortly after, I noticed there was nothing to drink. I was about to ask her what she had when it seemed like the realization hit her, as well.

"I know what you are about to ask, and yes, I made tea," She said as a matter-of-fact.

"Tea?" I questioned in astonishment.

"What so bad about me making tea?"

I gave her a look of non-belief. "You're not the best at making it, Kaya."

She rolled her eyes and made her way to stove. Taking the tea pot, she poured two cups and placed one down in front of me.

"It's pitch black," I stated. Lumps sticking prominently out from the putrid liquid.

She looked down at her own tea cup and burst out in laughter. "Don't worry, I'll get this tea making business down, eventually," she said in between her fits of mirth.

I couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading all the way through! But don't leave me just now. Please review?**

**Constructive criticism would be appreciative if something was weird or unclear.**

**I'll introduce more characters, and I realize that sometimes keeping track of OC's can be somewhat of a pain, so I promise there won't be too many, only about two or three more.**

**Also I'll introduce a little bit of the main conflict this next chapter, so hopefully, you'll stick with me until the end of the story.**


End file.
